Sequestro Visto Das Sombras
by Alfa Prime
Summary: De posse de uma nova mestra, os bonecos partem pra resgatá-la e a seus alunos de um grupo de criminosos violentos. Situação visualizada do ponto de vista dos bonecos durantes os eventos de A Fortaleza/Sequestrados(Fortress de 1986).
1. Os Que Viram Escondidos

**Parte 1: Os Que Viram Escondidos**

* * *

Numa pequena comunidade rural, tudo parecia ser um típico dia de rotina pra seus habitantes, mais em especial pra Sally Jones, a professora da escola local. Vivendo faz um bom período na região, não era exatamente a professora preferida das crianças por sempre estar repreendendo os alunos, embora vivesse na casa de um deles.

"Crianças. Sei o quanto estão ansiosas pra poderem dentro de 15 dias entrarem de férias, mas até lá temos deveres pra cumprir e sinceramente espero um pouco mais de cooperação, ainda mais que o inspetor vem na semana que vem."

"Ah, professora. Sempre é a mesma coisa. Nunca que tem nada de novo aqui."

"Entendo o que quer dizer, Tommy." Um pensamento veio a cabeça de Sally. Daí ela voltou para o armário.

"Crianças. Eu ia deixar pra mostrar isto pra vocês no fim da aula, mas talvez seja melhor que vejam agora. Talvez possam motivá-los." E ela pegou uma grande caixa de papelão da parte de baixo e a levou pra mesa.

"O que tem aí, srta. Jones?" "Uma coisa que acharão interessante." Abrindo a caixa, Sally revelou seu conteúdo: uma curiosa coleção de bonecos como nunca tinham sido vistos.

"Que é isso? Vamos brincar de bonecos?" "Não, Sid. Isto me foi enviado pelo correio. É parte de uma coleção de bonecos passados pra minha família há gerações e me foi deixado de herança."

Olhando mais de perto, os alunos repararam ser bem diferentes de qualquer outro brinquedo que tivessem visto.

"Tenho que dizer: não se parecem com nada que tenha tido."

"De fato sim, Sue. Foram feitos por meu bisavô, André Toulon, que era um grande mestre de marionetes na Alemanha. As pessoas viam de longe pra assisti-lo. Cada um com sua personalidade e nome." Sally os arrumou em pé na mesa pra todos olharem melhor.

"Este da esquerda é o Seis Tiros." Apontou pro boneco de cowboy com 6 braços e um largo sorriso. Depois mostrou o boneco em forma de soldado sem uma mão. "Este meu bisavô chamou de Tocha, não sei a razão. Já este de cabeça lisa e casaco preto é o Decapitron. Ele foi feito pra poder trocar de cabeça."

"Por que isso, professora?" "Talvez, Toby, porque fosse mais útil quando necessitasse de uma substituição rápida nas apresentações. Prosseguindo," Ela indicou a figura de formato japonês. "este é o Kamikaze. Não consigo entender a razão dele ser feito como um estereotipo dos japoneses na Segunda Guerra."

"Olha. Não parece que ele tem um bomba nas costas e um detonador na mão?" Um dos garotos notou o detalhe da mão direita do boneco. "Será que ele explode de verdade?"

"Vamos torcer pra que não, Richard. Acabei de mandar pintar o teto." Risadas ecoadas na sala.

""Saca só este aqui de um olho só. Parece um ciclope." "Nessa acertou em cheio, Narelle. O nome dele é Cyclops e do que sei, ele foi criado inspirado num amigo de André que era caolho. Até tem uma luneta pra facilitar."

"E vejam este aqui com roupa de médico. Tá que parecendo uma caveira. Quem é ele, srta. Jones?"

"Ele é o Dr. Morte, Publican. Irônico que tenha o nome oposto do que os médicos fazem, ou seja, salvar vidas."

"E este último com roupa de ninja?" Sally o segurou com jeito.

"É o que ele é, Leranne: Ninja. Dizem que ele tinha sido perdido num incêndio de um teatro, mas acho que foi exagero."

"Não sei por que, mas esses bonecos me dão arrepios. Seu bisavô tinha um gosto bem estranho pra marionetes, professora."

"Talvez fosse a moda da época, Sarah, mas segundo as histórias que li, ele pareceu ter se envolvido em várias coisas durante suas viagens, como ter descoberto o segredo de dar vida aos bonecos."

"Vida à bonecos? Estes bonecos? Sem ofender, srta. Jones, mas acho que seu bisavô não batia bem na cabeça."

"Não ofendeu, Tommy. Boa parte da vida dele nunca foi devidamente explicada, embora tenha recebido o diário dele escrito em alemão, o qual estou procurando traduzir, juntamente com estes e outros bonecos."

"Vieram outros?" "Vieram, Sue e se vocês ficarem comportados, posso trazer os outros amanhã pra verem."

"FICAREMOS SIM." Todos falaram em uníssono. Contente com a colaboração, Sally deixou ele manusearem os bonecos mais um pouco antes de guardá-los na caixa. Toby saiu pra ir ao banheiro.

De repente, algo pareceu chamar a atenção dos alunos na janela. Quando ela se virou, um sujeito com máscara de pato armado com um rifle surgiu e com o susto, deixou Kamikaze cair.

"Publican. Tranque a porta da frente e depressa."

Mas nada adiantou, pois do lado de fora, um outro com máscara de Papai Noel estava bem à vista com Toby na mira de sua arma.

Sally, após alertar as crianças pra ficarem onde estão saiu numa tentativa de pedir ajuda, mas acabou pega por um terceiro homem com máscara de gato. Um quarto com máscara de rato dirigindo uma van juntou-se ao grupo, levando Sally e Toby pra dentro da escola e juntando todos pra dentro da van. Antes de sair, Noel notou o boneco japonês no chão e o pegou.

"Humpt. Coisa mais feia." E o jogou para a janela antes de sair.

* * *

Enquanto a van, levando Sally e seus alunos na parte de trás, seguia embora, da janela o boneco Kamikaze misteriosamente se levantou e olhou fixamente pro veículo que partia. Se virou e olhou pra caixa na mesa.

"Pessoal. Venham pra cá." E atendendo o apelo de Kamikaze, os demais bonecos saíram e se moveram como que vivos.

"Conseguiu ver tudo, Kamikaze?"

"Vi, sim, Decapitron. Estes óculos estão embaçados, mas deu pra ver perfeitamente."

"Pipocas. Mal chegamos aqui e já temos uma crise pra resolver." Criticou Cyclops.

"Não é hora de resmungar, Cyclops. A mestra está em perigo e devemos salvá-las e as crianças."

"Temos que fazer isso, Seis Tiros?"

"Sim, Tocha. Faz parte do nosso juramento como as marionetes da família Toulon proteger nosso atual mestre. Você sabe disso melhor que ninguém."

"Mas como iremos atrás e mais importante, como achá-los?"

"Eu decorei o modelo do carro e a placa, Dr. Morte. Não enfrentarei dificuldades pra reconhecê-lo." Falou Kamikaze.

"Mas como vamos seguir? Eu pedalo e vocês dirigem?" Resmungou Tocha.

"Usaremos o carro da mestra. Não está longe daqui. Com um esforço de equipe, conseguiremos." Ressaltou Ninja com sua sempre atitude positiva.

* * *

Deixando a escola sem serem notados, os 7 bonecos não demoraram pra encontrar o carro de Sally. Uma vez aberto, graças as habilidades furtivas de Ninja, era só se organizarem pra dirigi-lo. Decapitron começou a instruir.

"Ok, pessoal. Kamikaze, fique no para-brisa pra poder reconhecer o carro dos sequestradores; Tocha, fique no breque e Cyclops no acelerador; Ninja se encarrega da alavanca de câmbio; Dr. Morte, pegue a marcha e Seis Tiros no volante."

"Agora mesmo, capitão. Com seis mãos será fácil conduzir esta belezinha. He, he, he, he."

"E você, Decapitron?"

"Sem a chave, farei uma ligação direta, Kamikaze. Já vi fazer na TV." E o boneco de cabeça lisa, trocando-a por uma com visor de raio-X, mexeu nos fios do painel e após uns segundos, ligou o motor.

"Muito bom, turma. Hora de partir pro resgate."

"Aqueles bandidos vão pagar se machucarem a mestra e as crianças." Prometeu Ninja.

"E vão sofre mais ainda pelo mau gosto pra disfarces."

"Certo, Tocha. Por uma vez nós concordamos." Respondeu Dr. Morte.

E o carro partiu estrada afora com seus curiosos passageiros na missão mais arriscada que tiveram...até aquele momento.

Continua...

* * *

**Desde que elaborei a ideia do conto que tinha resolvido não fazer uso da formação-feijão-com-arroz tão presente nos filmes, com exceção de Decapitron, Tocha e Seis Tiros. **

**O uso de Cyclops e Dr. Morte foi uma escolha bem pensada já que eles nunca interagiram com os demais bonecos e ficaram restritos a PM: Retrô. **

**Kamikaze foi outro com mais potencial pros filmes que não foi bem aproveitado.**

**Na franquia, tinha sido dito e decidido pelos produtores da série que Ninja teria sido destruído no incêndio, porém penso que se seguisse a série original no lugar do remake, talvez alguém pudesse pô-lo de volta no elenco.**

**Uma vez que o único título de Fortress estava disponível apenas pra versão estrelada por Christopher Lambert, no lugar do crossover que não foi possível, achei uma boa deixar como uma história dos bonecos. **


	2. Dividir E Exterminar

**Parte 2: Dividir E Exterminar**

* * *

Seguindo estrada afora, os bonecos levaram um tempo pra poder identificar a van dos sequestradores. Claro que houve algumas dificuldades iniciais, como a troca de marcha e as constantes discussões de Tocha e Cyclops que faziam o carro frear e acelerar. Após algum tempo, acharam o veículo e o seguiram de longe pra não dar na vista.

Pouco depois, notaram que a van parou em meio à floresta, apenas pra permitir as crianças fazerem as necessidades e em seguida, retomar o percurso.

Por fim, o furgão parou num descampado ao pé de uma montanha onde se via a entrada de uma caverna. Ao longe, os bonecos ocultos pelas árvores observavam Sally e as crianças serem conduzidos à entrada da caverna.

"Parece que não machucaram a mestra ou as crianças, mas temos que fazer algo antes que seja tarde."

"Tipo o que, Decapitron? Um ataque à luz do dia seria suicídio pra nós."

"Nunca disse isso, Cyclops. Precisamos de estratégia e esperteza pra uma situação dessas. Ninja, você é o nosso melhor espião. Vá lá e tente descobrir algo, mas tenha cuidado."

"Afirmativo, honorável líder." E num instante, Ninja deixou o grupo tão depressa que foi como se não estivesse ali.

"Nunca deixa de me impressionar como ele é rápido." Comentou Dr. Morte.

* * *

Chegando bem perto do descampado, Ninja se manteve bem escondido em meio a um monte de folhas próximo. Ao longe, os 4 sequestradores se reuniam.

"Muito bem. A bonitinha e os pirralhos já estão alojados lá dentro. Hora de começar a segunda fase. O resto do grupo providenciou tudo?" Perguntou Noel.

"Já, sim, chefe. Tá tudo aqui." Pato estendeu um papel pro chefe, lendo atentamente. "Os três estão nos esperando neste ponto aqui. Já tem a comida e tudo que precisamos."

"Perfeito. Vamos descansar um pouco e daí nos encontramos com eles em uma hora." Noel se virou e amassou o papel, jogando-o pro trás dos ombros. Ninja aproveitou a saída do grupo e chegou perto o bastante pra pegar o papel, desembrulhando-o. Vendo seu conteúdo, saiu correndo pra junto de seus amigos.

* * *

Decapitron examinou o papel que Ninja conseguiu, onde marcava o local onde os sequestradores se encontrariam com seus cúmplices.

"Quer dizer que tem mais gente envolvida nisso? Eles vão se arrepender de tomar parte neste crime."

"Que se faz então?" Indagou Kamikaze.

"Dividir e exterminar. Tocha, você fica aqui e vigia os caras. Nós vamos na busca dos outros."

"Preciso mesmo? Queria um pouco de ação." "Pra essa operação iremos precisar de mais cautela e cá entre nós, meu amigo, você é mais do tipo 'chutar o pau da barraca'."

Tocha ficou bem aborrecido por ficar de fora, mas Decapitron sabia como era o gênio de seu colega.

"Só fica de olho nas coisas. Se por algum acaso eles tentarem algo, tem carta branca pra agir como quiser."

"Verdade?"

"Desde que não machuque a mestra e os alunos dela, ótimo, mas até lá, fique escondido e observando. Ok?" Tocha se encontrava meio chateado, mas concordou. Os demais voltaram pro carro.

"Sei onde fica este lugar. Ando estudando um pouco de geografia e mapas rodoviários. Tem um atalho que podemos usar." Citou Seis Tiros.

* * *

Um pouco ao longe, minutos mais tarde, 3 homens estavam no aguardo com caixas e pacotes ao redor. Usavam máscaras de faisão, macaco e cão.

"E aí? Quando eles vem pra cá?" Perguntou Faisão.

"Dentro de uma hora, Faisão. Precisamos esperar que cheguem." Respondeu Cão.

"Não confio muito neles. Quero dizer, até confio, mas o cara de Papai Noel...péssimo gosto pra disfarce, sem contar que ele estoura fácil." Comentou Macaco.

"E me pergunto se vão dividir o resgate com a gente. E es eles tentarem nos trapacear?"

"Se tentarem, Cão..." Faisão engatilhou sua arma. "o Natal não vai chegar tão cedo este ano."

Sem qualquer aviso, um barulho foi ouvido próximo das árvores. Os homens se levantaram na hora.

"Que foi isso?" Indagou Cão com a arma em punho.

"Será que tem xeretas por aqui?" Quis saber Macaco.

"Decerto deve ser um esquilo ou um guaxinim. Seja como for, melhor ver. Macaco, veja lá. Se vir algo, dá um grito."

"Tá limpo, Faisão."

* * *

Macaco com seu rifle na mão foi até onde se escutou o barulho e adentrou-se pra mata. Parecia que não tinha nada por perto e nem rastros de animais, grandes ou pequenos.

Andando um pouco mais, o mascarado ficava atento pra qualquer coisa que fosse incomum.

"Bem. Seja o que fosse, já se deu o fora. Melhor voltar e..." Mas sem sequer completar, algo lhe caiu na cabeça como que o agarrasse feito um animal. Macaco lutava pra se livrar de se captor, que parecia bem forte e determinado. Quando conseguiu, pra sua surpresa era um tipo de boneco vestido de cowboy e de seis braços.

"Que diabo é isso?" Mas a figura ria zombeteira e saiu floresta adentro. Macaco pegou a arma e foi correndo atrás, atirando sem parar.

"Eu vou te pegar, aberração ou seja lá o que for."

Correndo com toda força, Macaco tentava alcançar a pequena criatura quase sem ver aonde corria. Quando parecia que o alcançaria, sentiu algo fazê-lo tropeçar e despencar no solo, onde do nada um galho pontudo se ergueu e sem poder evitar, caiu sobre ela, atravessando-lhe o peito até as costas. O homem ainda tremeu por uns instantes antes de finalmente morrer.

Seis Tiros voltou pra onde estava o criminoso e o autor da armadilha: Ninja.

"Adoro um bom trabalho de equipe. Esse galho quebrou mesmo o galho. Grande lance, parceiro."

"Estou honrado em lutar ao seu lado, honorável cowboy. Devo dizer que sua manobra com a corda ao descer da árvore foi fabulosa. Sabe que daria um excelente ninja?"

"Tem horas que penso nisso, amigão. Mas olha só. Parece que alguém caiu do lado errado da floresta."

"Sabedoria ninja: macaco que muito pula caí do galho." "Não descreveria melhor. Agora, pra junto da turma." E os dois bonecos deixaram o corpo morto pra trás.

* * *

Vendo que Macaco demorava demais, Faisão saiu pra buscar o companheiro.

"Mas cadê o cara? Tanto tempo pra ir verificar um barulho de esquilo? Sinceramente..."

Nisso que algo chamou a atenção dele. Olhando de perto na base de um tronco, era um boneco de aspecto japonês.

"Mas quem larga algo assim por aqui? Deve ter alguma criança por perto." E Faisão trouxe o brinquedo pra mais perto do rosto.

"Nossa. Tem uma cara que só uma mãe amaria." Mas sem ver, o boneco apertou um botão da mão direita e com isso, explodiu em várias partes dando um susto no bandido, que caiu sentado. E pra maior espanto, as partes do brinquedo foram se mexendo autonomamente na direção do criminoso, causando-lhe maior choque.

"Mas que diabo é isso? Que que tá..." Nisso que algo o agarrou pelo pescoço e foi mordendo-o com ferocidade. Faisão em desespero até tirou sua máscara mas de nada adiantava. As partes móveis o pegaram, o deixando mais em pânico. Ao fim, um pedaço do pescoço lhe foi arrancado e saiu sangue como num poço recém-cavado. Tombando pra todos os lados, ele pressionava o ferimento com a mão mas foi inútil, levando-o a sua morte em poucos segundos. Kamikaze, depois de se recompor, foi pra junto de Cyclops, cuspindo sangue e pedaços de carne.

"Esse deu trabalho. Putz. Que carne ruim a dele. Nunca gostei de carne de ave. Aí, eu não sabia que podia se desmontar e mandar suas partes trabalharem separadas."

"Nem eu sabia. Devo dizer que Toulon foi um gênio em me projetar. Vamos logo que ainda temos um pra fisgar." Kamikaze ajustava sua cabeça com um apoio de Cyclops.

* * *

Cão bebia uma cerveja ainda aguardando a volta dos cúmplices.

"Onde estão esse dois? Será que preciso fazer tudo sozinho? Se quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo." E com tal pensamento, pegou o rifle e foi pra floresta.

Caminhando pro último local onde viu Macaco adentrar na mata, Cão andou cautelosamente pra não fazer nenhum som, achando que poderia ter alguém por perto.

"Macaco, Faisão. Venham logo. Não temos tempo pra brincadeira. Temos negócios pra tratar." Sem resposta.

"Já estou ficando cansado disso. Quando eu achar esses dois..." De tão distraído, nem reparou num obstáculo no chão que o fez tombar. Ao ver o que era, horrorizado notou ser o corpo de Macaco empalado.

"Arghhh. Que foi que se deu aqui?" Apavorado, correu o mais longe que pôde, apenas pra achar Faisão...com o pescoço destroçado e banhado todo em sangue.

"Que que é isso? Tem algum animal ou predador? Saí de onde estiver, seja o que for." Nisso que um remexer num arbusto lhe chamou a atenção. Foi verificar bem devagar e ao ver...era só um esquilo.

"Há. Me apavorei por nada. Só um esquilinho." Nisso que alguma coisa lhe pegou pela perna com força. Ao olhar, qual não foi seu pavor com a figura com jaleco de médico e cara de caveira com um bisturi em sua mão.

"Ahhhh. Sai de mim, coisa tosca. Sai de mim." Mas ele não obedecia. Num tentativa bem louca, apontou pra perna e puxou o gatilho - BAM - mas a criatura saltou no último momento e tudo que Cão recebeu foi um balaço na perna, quase arrancando-a. A dor foi intensa.

"Arghhh. Minha perna. Vai morrer, demônio." E foi disparando a torto e a direito enquanto o boneco corria ao seu redor como que estivesse lhe tirando sarro.

De tão desnorteado, Cão cambaleou e caiu um charco de água. Tentando se levantar, notou que além da pequena criatura esquelética, tinha outro com a cabeça como de um robô com antenas. Procurou sair do charco, mas o cabeça de robô liberou faíscas de suas antenas e disparou um raio elétrico no bandido. Com o solo mole da água, nem teve como escapar e instantes depois, caiu fulminado com o rosto na poça.

"Controverso, não acha?"

"O que, Doutor?"

"Que a eletricidade pode ser usada pra reanimar corpos inconscientes ou mortos, mas causa a morte daqueles que são vivos. Não concorda?"

"Pois é, vendo por este ângulo. Agora vamos cair fora que detesto cheiro de cachorro molhado."

"Você sente cheiro?"

"Nem pergunte como consigo."

* * *

Quase uma hora depois, os quatro mascarados chegaram ao local de espera, mas sem sinal dos cúmplices.

"É aqui, mas não vejo eles em parte alguma." Exclamou o Gato.

"Mas eles deviam estar. Sabiam que viríamos." Comentou o Pato.

"Será que amarelaram? Ou quem sabe a polícia pegou eles?" Questionou nervosamente o Rato.

"Duvido que nos identifiquem, já que nunca mostramos os rostos pra eles. Por isso eu disse: 'nada de nomes'. Se fugiram ou se foram pegos, vamos precisar de outro esconderijo." Disse Noel.

"Creio que sei de um."

"Mesmo, Gato? Ok, vamos pegar tudo aqui e voltar pra moça e os fedelhos." E os quatro seguiram carregando as caixas pra dentro do furgão.

* * *

Voltando a entrada da gruta, Decapitron e os demais avistaram Tocha ainda de sentinela.

"E então? Mudanças?"

"Quase nada, Decapitron." Disse Tocha um tanto mau humorado. "Passou um tempo e os canalhas saíram com o carro. Disseram algo sobre buscar comida."

"Se todos foram, temos chance de ver se a mestra e as crianças estão bem. Vamos em frente, mas sem nos virem." E como tendo a sugestão aprovada, Ninja foi na frente seguido dos companheiros.

A caverna parecia bem escura e silenciosa. Andando cautelosamente, os 7 bonecos vasculharam cada canto da caverna na busca dos sequestrados, mas pareciam ter sumido.

"Não tem sinal nenhum deles. Parecem que evaporaram." Comentou Seis Tiros.

"Tocha. Ficou de olho o tempo inteiro?" Perguntou um tanto irritado Cyclops.

"Claro que sim. Meus olhos não são tão atentos quanto o seu, mas garanto que fiquei de vigia constante."

Um barulho de água logo foi captado pelos ouvidos do grupo. Indo mais à fundo, notaram um grande lago e aparentemente alguém mergulhando dentro dele.

Deixados sozinhos, os bonecos retornaram pra entrada da gruta.

"Eles são espertos. Aproveitaram que os caras sumiram pra achar uma saída pela água." Citou Dr. Morte.

"E o que se dará? Sabe, quando chegarem e virem que fugiram." Falou Kamikaze.

"Se forem espertos, vão desistir do plano e escapar. Daí só esperar a mestra e os alunos dela voltarem em segurança." Especulou Ninja com tranquilidade.

"E se preferirem ir atrás deles?"

"Bem, Tocha. Caso escolham essa trilha," Decapitron fechou firme sua mão. "será a perdição deles. Eu garanto."

"Aí, gostei." Tocha elevou seu braço, soltando um pouco de fogo dele em sinal de entusiasmo. "Dividir e exterminar."

Continua...

* * *

**O comentário de Seis Tiros em querer ser um ninja é baseado em projetos anteriores do filme de fazer do Seis Tiros um ninja mesmo, mas optaram por deixá-lo como cowboy. Daí criaram o boneco Ninja como referência a essa ideia. **

**Os disfarces dos 3 bandidos são baseados na lenda de Momotaro e sem relação com Yu Yu Hakusho, como muito iriam pensar.**


	3. Pato E Gato No Menu

**Parte 3: Pato E Gato No Menu**

* * *

Os bonecos de Toulon viram que chegava alguém e se esconderam. Eram os raptores.

Saíram da van e Gato e Rato foram pra caverna. Voltando, não pareciam nada contentes.

"Más notícias, chefe. A professora e as crianças escaparam."

"ESCAPARAM? COMO?" Noel disse furioso. "Dissemos pra eles que iríamos ficar de vigia aqui."

"E pelas marcas no chão," Continuou Pato se abaixando. "não saíram pela frente. Aposto que acharam outro jeito."

"Apenas se conseguiram fugir pelo lago lá dentro. Não consigo pensar em outro modo." Respondeu Rato.

"Que fazemos, chefe?" "Vamos sair pra procurar, Gato. Se não os acharmos ainda hoje, damos o fora da cidade. Não vamos correr o risco de sermos pegos. Ficaremos naquele lugar que você falou até amanhã caso não os achemos." E assim terminando de falar, Noel e seus cúmplices pegaram o carro.

Depois que partiram, os bonecos pegaram o carro e tomando todo o cuidado pra não serem vistos, os perseguiram de longe.

* * *

Foram horas de andança e os sequestradores foram rodando pelas estradas sem parar. Por fim, era quase noite quando pegaram o caminho até chegarem numa fazenda. Escondendo o furgão nas proximidades, o quarteto foi invadindo a casa, acuando o casal de fazendeiros idosos. Os bonecos também esconderam o carro e andaram bem nas sombras. Chegando à casa, subiram um no outro até a janela.

"Como estão as coisas, Cyclops?"

"Mais ou menos, Decapitron. Os quatro estão com as armas em punho mantendo o casal refém."

"Qual o plano, então?" "O plano, Ninja, será esperar eles irem dormir. Com sorte irão deixar o casal trancado em algum lugar e assim que ficarem sozinhos..."

Nessa hora, Seis Tiros, que vigiava a frente, veio correndo pros outros.

"Parceiros. Não imaginam quem acabou de chegar." "Quem é, Seis Tiros? A Mestra e os alunos dela?" "Acertou na mosca, Tocha. Parecem que não sabem que os caras estão aí."

"Temos que avisá-los que estão caindo numa arapuca. Não importa se tivermos que nos revelar. As vidas deles estão em perigo." "Disse bem, Dr. Morte. Vamos lá." Ordenou Decapitron.

Mas era tarde, pois a dona da casa abriu a porta e atrás dela, Noel veio com sua espingarda e mandou que Sally e as crianças entrassem. Claro que tentaram escapar mas foi em vão. Um a um acabaram capturados. Se tivessem sangue, seu dúvida Decapitron e seus amigos estariam com o mesmo fervendo de raiva. Tocha quis investir porém Seis Tiros o pegou.

Reunidos novamente, o grupo de bonecos voltou a espionar. Decapitron, com sua cabeça de raio-X, tinha uma visão mais precisa e com o dispositivo instalado nela, podia entender o que todos na casa diziam, por mais embaçado ou silencioso que fosse.

"O que está havendo?" Quis saber Kamikaze.

"Uma discussão, creio eu. Por terem escapado da caverna, a mestra e os guris vão ficar sem comida, e o Noel acertou o Rato por chamá-lo pelo nome. Jim, eu acho."

"Cara durão esse." Citou Cyclops de forma irônica. "Devemos tentar uma emboscada? Tá vendo mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, não tem uma boa visão da cozinha, mas dá pra ouvir. Silêncio agora, sim?"

Depois de comerem, os bandidos fizeram uma verificação, conforme o líder dos bonecos observava. De repente, tiros foram ouvidos. Quase que Seis Tiros deixou Decapitron cair.

"Que aconteceu? Que foi?" Perguntou Ninja.

"Mataram os velhos por não quererem ir pro celeiro." "Animais. Deixa só eu fazer uma autópsia neles, mas ainda vivos." Dr. Morte mal continha sua raiva.

Após levarem os reféns pro celeiro, ouviram uma discussão.

"Acho que estão em discórdia agora." Respondeu Cyclops, vendo com sua luneta. "O Pato parece querer sair, mas o Noel deu um tiro no chão e o cara parou na hora."

"Com esse aí não tem acordo. Temos que pegá-los um a um. Só aí poderemos salvar a mestra. Ainda vê eles, Cyclops?" "Um instante, Kamikaze." Com uma boa olhada no local, o boneco de um olho só e Decapitron notaram que o furgão partiu, enquanto o Pato e o Gato ficaram.

"É nossa oportunidade. Tocha e Dr. Morte, vão pro celeiro e fiquem de sentinela. Seis Tiros, Kamikaze e Ninja, deem cabo do Pato. Cyclops e eu voltaremos para a casa pro caso de algum deles voltarem. Em ação, turma."

* * *

"Devia saber que seria um fria quando aceitei. _'Grana fácil'_, eles disseram. _'Só um trabalho de rapto que ficaremos ricos'_, ele falou. O Jim nunca bateu bem da cachola. Por que não fiquei na loja de ferragens?" Enquanto Pato andava e resmungava, notou algo caído perto da cerca.

"Que é? Um boneco de cowboy? E com seis braços? Inventam cada uma." E Pato fixou mais o olhar no achado.

"E aí, parceiro? Tá pensando que é rápido no gatilho?" E Pato ajeitou o boneco de pé a poucos metros.

"Esta cidade não é grande o bastante pra nós dois, forasteiro. Um de nós deve ir. Vou contar até 3 e aí...saque. 1...2...3." E Pato apontou a arma como que fosse disparar, mas não atirou. "Te peguei, Tex."

Mas o boneco sacou suas 6 armas e disparou à queima-roupa contra o Pato, deixando-o bem ferido. "Arghhhh. Arghh" Pato se debatia, colocando as mãos nas feridas.

"Tex, pois sim. He, he, he, he." Reclamou Seis Tiros, seguindo de sua constante risada.

Pato mal se aguentava de pé e embora assustado pelo que tinha visto, mal tinha forças pra se concentrar no acontecido. Tentou se apoiar na cerca em sua costas, mas algo lhe pulou sobre a cabeça, tapando-lhe os buracos da máscara. Fazia de tudo pra escapar, mas mal podia se aguentar e nem reparou no alfanje segurado por Ninja que desceu preso numa corda e com apenas uma investida, lhe tacou a afiada ferramenta no pescoço, cujo impacto jogou o corpo agora sem vida contra a cerca, prendendo a cabeça morta numa longa estaca. Os três se reagruparam.

"Achava que tinha uma boa cabeça? Pois não tem mais, e Tex é a senhora sua mãe." Falou Seis Tiros, dando mais um disparo no meio do olho do criminoso morto. "Pra não perder o costume."

"Alguém vai aí de pato no tucupi? Meu prato favorito quando visitei o Círio de Nazaré."

"Valeu, Ninja, mas sou alérgico a patos." Retrucou Kamikaze. "Estou orgulhoso do nosso serviço, amigos. Vamos ver o resto da turma."

* * *

No celeiro, Tocha e Dr. Morte estavam de guarda e vigiando o Gato, quando ouviram uma cantoria alegre. Tal canção chamou a atenção do bandido que olhou pra dentro e entrou. Olhando por uma fresta na parede, parecia que tentavam conversar com o homem mascarado.

"Que será que pretendem?" "Se tivesse que arriscar um palpite, Morte, estão querendo levar o cara na conversa."

"Acha que fazem ele ajudá-los?" "Pode ser, mas se não puderem..." Tocha preparava sua chama quado subitamente escutaram um barulho lá dentro, seguido de tiros.

Verificaram rapidamente e lá dentro, o Gato foi nocauteado e uma das crianças levou um balaço. Mesmo sendo conhecido por eliminar qualquer um sem hesitar, até garotos, Tocha se mostrou abalado.

"Que se deu, Tocha?" "Acertaram o Gato, mas um dos meninos, o Tommy eu acho, tomou um tiro."

Longos instantes prosseguiram até que Sid e Publican saíram correndo do celeiro e logo depois, Sally e as outras crianças, carregando Tommy. Após eles terem se afastado, Tocha e Dr. Morte entraram.

* * *

"Ai, que pancada. Me pegaram de boa esses pirralhos. Quando eu puser as mãos neles..." O Gato se virou pra observar ao redor e achando estar imaginando coisas, notou 2 pequenas figuras de pé. Olhou como que curioso.

"Diagnóstico, Doutor?" "Eu diria...problema de queimaduras graves, embora não pareça ter." "Isso pode ser arranjado." E erguendo o braço sem mão, o boneco metálico lançou uma labareda enorme contra o criminoso, que corria e se debatia em pânico com o fogo em seu corpo.

"AHHHH. ESTOU QUEIMANDO. QUEIMANDO." Não levou muito tempo pro Gato tropeçar e tombar, perdendo sua vida na hora. Feito seu trabalho, os dois bonecos se retiraram.

* * *

Vendo que os dois garotos deixaram a casa com toda comida que podiam levar aparentemente sem sofrerem nada, Decapitron e Cyclops deduziram o melhor.

"Vejo que puderam fugir sem grandes dificuldades." "Falou bem, meu amigo troca-cabeça. Hora de reagrupar."

Momentos mais tarde, os bonecos estavam juntos de novo.

"Problemas?" "Nada que não déssemos conta, Decapitron. Temos um bom menu esta noite." "Menu, Kamikaze?"

"Sim. Pato no espeto como entrada." "Seguido de churrasco de lebre...feito de gato. Servidos?" Ofereceu Tocha algo que como um dedo torrado, que levou à boca.

"Eca. Se tivesse estômago, vomitava." Retrucou Ninja. Tocha tirou mais uma lasca e tacou o pedaço pra trás.

Abandonando a fazenda, os bonecos retomaram o caminho noite adentro, pois estavam cientes de que sua missão não havia terminado.

Continua...


	4. A Última Caçada

**Parte 4: A Última Caçada**

* * *

A noite estava extremamente escura e quase impossível de transpassar a floresta, mas graças a cabeça de raio-x de Decapitron e os olhos infra-vermelhos de Ninja, o grupo podia ir sem grandes transtornos.

"Esta floresta é densa em escuridão mesmo. Mal vejo minha cara na frente do rosto."

"Sorte sua, Tocha. Torça pra não achar um espelho também." Cyclops disse fazendo piada.

"Gostaria de não ver sua cara também, amigo?" Tocha apontou seu braço de fogo, mas Dr. Morte o segurou.

"Nada de ofensas ou piadas. Temos um dever pra cumprir."

"Olha. Pra que ficar no escuro se posso dar uma luz na situação?" Tocha estava pra acender seu fogo.

"Não, não, não. Precisamos ficar na encolha e depois, uma faísca pode queimar a floresta inteira."

E seguindo a ordem de Decapitron, os bonecos continuaram andando.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois, os bonecos de Toulon ainda se mantinham firmes na marcha. Com certeza era uma das melhores vantagens que demostravam quando de suas antigas vidas humanas, passaram para aqueles corpos de brinquedos. Embora às vezes sentissem um pouco de falta das vidas anteriores, tinham que lembrar da segunda chance que receberam de André Toulou quando os salvou de suas mortes nas mãos de humanos desumanos.

Nessa hora escutaram algo um pouco à frente.

"Ei. Tem alguém ali. Será a mestra ou um dos bandidos?"

"Quer que eu verifique, Decapitron?" "Vai, Ninja, mas com cautela." "Cautela é meu nome do meio."

Ninja foi bem furtivamente aonde ele e seus amigos escutaram o som. Olhando para todo lado, notou que tinha uma pessoa, mas era baixa demais pra ser um dos raptores.

"AHHHHH." Era um grito de menina. Na hora, Ninja saiu disparado.

"O que era, Ninja?" "Uma das meninas, Seis Tiros. Ela gritou quando me viu, mas saí depressa pra ela não me perceber. Com sorte pensará que é um tatu ou algo similar."

"Pelo menos no momento, estão bem. Continuemos em frente."

Mais um bom tempo se passou e por fim, avistaram um brilho a poucos metros. Vinha de uma caverna ao longe.

Ninja foi investigar novamente e lá dentro, Sally Jones e as crianças pareciam bem.

"Tudo aparentemente em ordem, Decapitron." "Excelente, Ninja. Vamos ficar aqui e sem fazer ruído. Eu cubro o primeiro turno. Tocha, venha me substituir em uma hora." O boneco de aço consentiu.

* * *

As horas prosseguiam até o amanhecer. Na entrada da caverna, Sally e os alunos mais velhos revezavam a vigília, assim como os bonecos.

Quando o dia raiou, escutou-se um tiro que despertou os bonecos. Seis Tiros sacou seus revólveres; Kamikaze se desmontou com o barulho e Tocha quase atiçou fogo no Cyclops e no Dr. Morte.

"Que se deu? Onde? O que?" "Calma, Decapitron. Foi um tiro. Dali de cima. E olhem lá." O líder viu o que parecia a máscara de Papai Noel baleada.

_"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Vamos ter uma festa esta noite, garota. Até lá, Papai Noel vai voltar, hein? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." _Pausa_. "Ele gosta da jovem de seios grandes. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Portanto, não vá embora."_

De tudo que podiam ouvir daqueles assassinos, essa pros bonecos foi definitivamente a gota d`água.

"Agora isso foi longe demais." Decapitron gritou com muita raiva. "Desta vez eles vão pagar e sem piedade."

"Tentar abusar de uma menina? Nem eu chegaria a este ponto. Quero torrar esses malditos de jeito."

"Guarde um pouco pra gente, Tocha. Se em vez de cowboy fosse índio, tirava-lhes o escalpo."

Mas mal sabiam eles que Sally e as crianças iriam à forra.

"Espalhem-se e busquem em cada canto. Se os virem, não hesitem de se mostrarem."

"Ok, chefe, e sabemos: ficar escondidos da mestra." "Exato, Cyclops. Vão." E o grupo partiu separado e oculto o mais que podiam.

* * *

Horas passavam e nada dos raptores. Decapitron não escondia sua preocupação com Sally e os alunos. Fazendo uso de sua visão de longo alcance, ele e Cyclops viam que as crianças pareciam posicionadas e prontas pra se defenderem com bastante coisa, desde pedras no alto até armadilhas, uma das quais por pouco não pegou o Seis Tiros.

"Sabe que começo a quase ter pena daqueles cachorros?" "Verdade?" "Eu disse 'quase'. Ok, meu amigo de um olho só?"

Nisso que diversos ruídos e sons puderam ser escutados, que iam de passos pesados no meio do mato até gritos de Sally e de um dos sequestradores chamando por Narelle. Sally se mostrava em pânico, porém o sequestrador fazia como que zombasse. Os bonecos foram se reagrupando.

Cyclops e Dr. Morte foram os mais rápidos e conseguiam acompanhar cada raio da ação. A luta de Sally com o Rato, agora sem a máscara, foi difícil e sufocante, chegando até os dois caírem num dos poços com espinhos. Pra alívio geral, Sally escapou e foi pra dentro da caverna.

Olhando pro buraco, os dois companheiros marionetes viram que o Rato, apesar dos ferimentos, ainda estava vivo e que de dentro do poço e presos nos espetos, via com horror as criaturas.

"Saca só. Parece que ainda não morreu. O que acha, Doutor?" "Hmmm. Aparentemente bem, mas necessito de uma segunda opinião. Melhor ver mais de perto. No 3?" "Certo. 1...2...3." E pulando juntos no buraco, Cyclops e Dr. Morte despencaram sobre o homem ferido, fincando as estacas com mais força, matando-o de vez.

Foi quando Decapitron e os outros chegaram.

"Que fazem aí?" "Apenas formulando uma segunda opinião médica, Kamikaze. Meu diagnóstico: mortinho da silva. Ha, ha, ha, ha." E o riso agora dados por todos, embora não escutado por ouvidos não-humanos como os deles, se pudesse ser propagar no ar, teria um tom macabro e temeroso de gelar a espinha.

"O rato caiu na ratoeira. Falta só o Noel, ou Jim como o chamaram, se é que foi ele quem o chamaram assim." Comentou Decapitron.

"E falando no diabo, estou escutando passos. Deve ser ele." Falou Ninja apontando pra uns arbustos que pareceram se mexer.

"Deem o fora agora, e achem Narelle. Urgente." E de novo o grupo se espalhou mata adentro. Apenas Tocha ficou um pouco mais perto do poço.

Quase no mesmo instante, Noel sem a máscara surgiu chamando por seu filho e ao ver o buraco onde o Rato, aliás seu filho, jazia morto, perdeu a cabeça.

"CACHORRA." E correu como um louco e atirando sem parar até a entrada da caverna.

"Hoje vai ter. Adeus, idiota." Disse Tocha vendo o homem enlouquecido correr provavelmente para a sua morte. "Preferia tê-lo torrado, mas dá pra fazer algo com o que sobrar."

Continua...

* * *

**Sincronizar eventos não é fácil, e seguindo os eventos do filme, quis deixar o mais próximo possível sem a interferência direta dos bonecos de Toulon.**

**Um ponto curioso do filme pela dublagem em português é na hora que o Rato cita o nome 'Jim', porém não se sabe com quem ele fala. Noel com certeza não poderia, pois se trata de seu pai, a não ser que fosse padrasto e é natural enteados chamarem o padrasto por nome.**

**Sobre Kamikaze poder se desmontar e controlar suas partes separadas, nunca que esse recurso foi pensado nos filmes. Uma ideia minha pra dar-lhe mais destaque e portanto, não percam tempo em buscar este fato dele. Porém, até que daria certo.**


	5. De Volta Pra Casa

**Parte 5: De Volta Pra Casa**

* * *

Sally lia pras crianças uma história e pareciam bem, embora várias delas estivessem engessadas e com diversos curativos.

Nisso que um carro estacionou ao lado da escola. Eram os policiais Cotter e Mitchell que investigavam o sequestro.

Dentro da escola, Cotter e Mitchell contaram a Sally que havia algumas anormalidades quanto aos corpos dos sequestradores. Conversaram com Sally um tempo, mas sem conseguir nada e percebendo como as crianças estavam, resolveram ir embora.

* * *

"Ainda acha que tem algo de errado com o que investigamos, Mitchell?" Perguntou Cotter quando dava a partida no carro.

"Decerto que sim, e veja que não citei nada sobre o que aconteceu ao últimos corpo. Além das perfurações, a maneira de como estava...queimado."

"Verdade. Parecia que tinham usado um lança-chamas nele, o que seria impossível."

"É, mas sem provas, não há o que fazer. Vamos dar o caso como encerrado então." Cotter deu mais uma olhada pra trás.

"Algo o incomoda? São as..." "Não, não, Mitchell. Reparou nos bonecos expostos na sala de aula?"

"Aqueles grandes? Sally falou serem parte de uma coleção que herdou do bisavô."

"Isso, mas não sei. Parecia que...ah, deixá pra lá. Vamos." E o carro foi embora.

* * *

Na escola, depois de uma brincadeira de Tommy(fingindo ser um dos sequestradores com a máscara de Papai Noel), a professora declarou férias mais cedo e todos saíram. Sally deu uma última verificada na sala, mais precisamente nos bonecos herdados, sentido algo meio estranho sobre eles. Mesmo assim, preferiu ignorar.

Uma vez deixados a sós, os bonecos puderam se mexer um pouco.

"Nossa. Que bom que tudo terminou bem."

"Estou contigo, Seis Tiros. Juro que nem na época dos nazistas tive tanto aperto."

"Verdade, Dr. Morte, mas o importante foi que a mestra e as crianças voltaram salvas pra casa."

"Sem dúvida, mas me pergunto: Tocha, precisava dar...como você disse...o golpe final?"

"E por que não, Decapitron? Íamos correr o risco dele escapar dessa? Eu não."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sally e as crianças foram espetando e perfurando o chefe dos bandidos com fúria indiscutível. Foram diversos segundos de agonia e vigiados pelos bonecos na entrada._

_Quando terminaram o serviço, se retiraram da caverna, carregando uns aos outros. No lado de fora, avistaram Narelle._

_"Narelle." Gritou Sally, indo abraçá-la como uma mão faria a uma filha. "Graças a Deus que está bem."_

_"Professora. Estava com medo. Achei que iam me pegar." "Mas tudo acabou, querida. Vamos pra casa." E as duas foram na frente com o resto das crianças na retaguarda._

_"Sabe, professora Jones?" "O que, Narelle?" "Pode parecer bobagem, mas meio que senti que havia alguém na floresta me protegendo. Uma sensação de segurança, como que um anjo estivesse ao meu lado. Acha esquisito?" "Não sei dizer, mas quem sabe...tivéssemos alguém ou algo zelando por nós. Não acha?" Sally piscou-lhe em confiança e Narelle retribuiu com um sorriso._

_Na caverna, por incrível que parecesse, o chefe ainda vivia, mesmo respirando com dificuldade e ao seu redor, o grupo dos bonecos de Toulon o observava._

_"Tiro o chapéu pra esse aí. Não morre nem matando." Cyclops reconheceu intrigado._

_"Um galho flexível pode ser mais forte que um arrojado." Ninja fazia uma de suas citações antigas. _

_"Flexível ou arrojado, nada justifica os atos dele."_

_"De acordo, Kamikaze. E aí? Alguém quer dizer algo antes do golpe final? Dr. Morte? Decapitron?" Tocha olhou pra seus companheiros e procurando alguma objeção. Como ninguém se manifestou, o boneco de aço apontou seu braço sem mão e queimou o bandido que, incapaz de se erguer, reagir ou até falar, foi sofrendo em meio ao fogo antes de dar seu último suspiro._

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Creio que está certo, amigo. Deixá-lo vivo só renderia problemas e nosso dever está para com a mestra."

"Disse bem, Decapitron. Não digo com frequência, mas creio que vou gostar dela. Puxa, deixa só a gente contar essa pro Espadachim e os outros. Aposto que vão se emburrar de inveja."

"Não perde uma chance de implicar, né, Tocha?"

"Não mesmo, Ninja. Não mesmo."

FIM


End file.
